SENTIMIENTO INCONFESABLES
by vekm25
Summary: Tras una terrible tormenta los sombreros de paja tendrán que enfrentarse al exterior solos, dándose cuenta más de uno que lo que crean cariño es mucho más que eso, y luchando por regresar a su hogar, al Thousand Sunny. Advertencia LuNA, ZoRo y personajes OC.
1. Chapter 1

Antes de nada esta historia se lo dedico a mi estrellita, mi queridisima HelenMartinelli, adora el LuNa y como es su cumpleaños este es mi pequeño regalo, espero que os guste y no me maten si nos le agradan.

Es mi primer fic LuNa, todas las criticas serán aceptadas de buen agrado, muchas gracias, no se si dejarlo como oneshop o continuarlo, también informales que habrá personajes OC.

SENTIMIENTOS INCONFESABLES

El Thousand Sunny pasaba por una de las tormentas de Grand Line, para la mayoría de piratas es algo normal, nunca sabes donde aparecerá una tormenta, en cambio para los sombreros de paja es algo inusual, su famosa navegante tenia el sentido de detectarlos antes de que los afectara, Nami se encontraba rara esta semana, tanto que tenían que enfrentarse al caos, todos obedecían las ordenes de la navegante, todos menos el capitán, sentado en proa observaba animado como las olas cochaban y balanceaban el barco, lleno de admiración contemplaba todo, la espuma que dejaba en la cubierta, el sonido de los truenos queriéndolos alcanzar, se necesitaba mucho más que esto para asustar a Luffy.

Sin la más mínima preocupación miraba todo como si fuera una atracción, todo esto le parecía emocionante, como si fuera un niño devorando un caramelo no se movió, le gustaba los distintos tonos del mar que se mezclaban formando otro y esos movimientos bruscos como si el océano estuviera castigandolos, el moreno no se percato de un pequeño incidente, mientras todos se compenetraban obedeciendo a Nami para salir el capitán sonreía ante la adversidad, hasta Zoro obedeció a Nami, no necesito la amenaza de la famosa deuda y Robin aporto ayuda, esta se trataba una de las tormentas más feroces que han vivido. Salido de la chistera una ola subió abordo de la nave, no una ola cualquiera, una lo suficientemente potente que arrastro a la arqueóloga y al sombrero de paja, el resto estuvieron a salvo, hasta que Nami vio como arrastraban a su querido capitán, sin pensárselo se lanzo de lleno a buscarlo, se enfrento al contacto helado del agua, todo eso se volvió secundario.

Se negaba aceptar que no volvería a verlo, que no le regiría, que no estaría con ella, esta era su oportunidad para devolverle el favor, libro a su pueblo de la tiranía de Arlong, se mintió a si misma, en el fondo sabia porque se lanzo, y lo volvería hacer las veces que fueran necesarias, Nami se encontraba perdidamente enamorada de Luffy, no sabia cuando ni como, Luffy le preocupaba más de lo normal, soñaba con él, despierta y dormida, sin contar que siempre estaba pendiente de él, no es que sea una acosadora, y si lo fuera no importaría, nada tendría sentido sin él, el alma de la familia, el espíritu, eso y más se irían con él, ya no podría regirlo, reírse de sus ocurrencias, ya no estaría aquí para protegerla y lo peor de todo, la posibilidad de que le revelara sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Zoro no dudo en ir tras ella, no de Nami sino de Robin, desde que esta mujer apareció en la tripulación puso su vida patas arriba, una mujer con un gran atractivo, pero eso no es lo que le llamo la atención al peliverde, su tranquilidad y misterio lo atrajeron por completo, por mucho que se negara a los echos él sabe perfectamente que necesitaba sentirla cerca, el olor, verla leer uno de sus libros, sin ella estaría sumido en una tormenta lo que quedaba de vida, tenia que salvarla, sino nunca se lo perdonaría.

Nuestros valientes enamorados nadaron en busca de sus amores, sin mucho éxito, con cada movimiento que ejecutaban solo conseguían alejarse más del barco, un barco que gracias a la tempestad cada vez se encontraba con menos tripulante, primero fue Luffy, seguido de Robin, Nami, Zoro, Sanji que no dudo en ir en busca de sus adoradas damas, y gracias a otra ola el Thousand Sunny quedo desierto, cualquiera diría que la madre naturaleza se paso con ellos, otros culparon a la suerte y cierta pelinaranja se culpo a si misma.

Con apenas aliento Nami consiguió llegar a la orilla de una isla, exhausta no se rindió, arrastrándose por el suelo fue moviéndose al interior, necesita ayuda, necesitaba ver a sus nakamas, necesitaba regresar al barco, necesita encontrar a su capitán, necesita encontrar a su Luffy, sobretodo lo necesitaba a él, con las ultimas fuerzas que su cuerpo le proporciono se acerco a los arboles alejándose de la marea, lucho hasta que su explotado cuerpo se lo permitió, desmayada en la fría arena le dedico su ultimo esfuerzo a su querido Luffy, inconsciente volvió a soñar con lo de siempre, esos ojos negros, esa cicatriz, esa sonrisa y voz que amaba más que nada en este mundo.

Mientras tanto en otra isla al amanecer, una niña pequeña lloraba en el acantilado, justo en el momento que el mar devolvía un cuerpo inerte, la pequeña curiosa se seco sus lagrimas y se dirigió así allí, total tampoco tenia algo importante que hacer, con sumo cuidado asomo su cabecita por los arbustos mirando atentamente a un moreno, para ella un completo extraño, pero muy conocido entre la marine y piratas, Monkey D´Luffy. El capitán de los sombreros de paja dormía plácidamente, os imagináis con que soñaba, obvio, carne, mucha carne, ajeno a la tragedia que su tripulación estaba viviendo, parecido a los dos años de separación, con una excepción, esta ocasión han sido obligados a separarse, nada más y nada menos, mmm, aun no es secreto, solo deciros que no tiene nada que ver el destino.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

El siniestro castillo estaba desierto, caso extraño, siempre se encontraba bullicio, uno acababa estresandose, una joven veinteañera atractiva recorría los tenebrosos pasillos encharcados de sangre, el olor putrefacto de los cuerpos sin vida invadía el aire, con un pañuelo negro sobre los orificios nasales y bucales llego a lo alto de la torre, sus ojos color ámbar escaneaba la escena del delito, hasta el mínimo detalle memorizo, si algo la caracterizaba del resto de sus hermanos es la frialdad y falta de escrúpulos que posee.

La muchacha se cubría el rostro, dejando al descubiertos sus hermosos ojos, su melena la ocultaba un enorme sombrero negro y su cuerpo una extensa capa negra, desobedeció las ordenes directas de su padre. no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados sin tener noticias de su ambicioso hermano menor Edgar, hizo bien en ir, tal como estaban las cosas los echos no eran recientes, al abrir la puerta el panorama se volvió mas aterrador.

Una anciana desangrada se encontraba fallecida a los pies de una enorme mesa, y en la mesa su pequeño hermano, abierto del cuello hasta el ombligo, su interior estaba vació, solo abundaba sangre de varios tonos de rojo y en constante movimiento, por un momento le vino a la mente el mar, los movimientos que ejercía la sustancia rojiza, pero tratándose de brujería nadie sabría lo que es y para que fin se ha realizado.

Le tocaría dar parte a su padre, lo que implica una tremenda reprimenda, dejando todo como estaba, no cometió la imprudencia de mover algo, no toco absolutamente nada, sin ser vista por ningún habitante de la isla, es la maestra del camuflaje, abandono aquella tierra donde su difunto hermano reinaba sin una sola lagrima, demostrando una vez más que las mujeres no son débiles, entre ellos a sus despreciable padre.

################################################

La pequeña contemplaba el cuerpo tendido en la arena, era una novedad, normalmente los soldados de Dario solían descuartizar a sus victimas y dárselas de comer a las bestia, claro si no eras útil, el moreno no presentaba indicios de haber sido torturado, seria de otra isla no le sonaba de por aquí, la pequeña de ojos negros apagados se acerco lentamente llenando de tierra el único vestido que llevaba, aunque fueran trapos roídos es todo lo que tiene, curiosa apoyo su cabecita en el pecho de Luffy, el dormía despreocupadamente boca arriba, la niña se sintió aliviada, el extraño respiraba y tenia pulso, conclusión no esta muerto.

Sin pensar salio corriendo, no de miedo, fue en busca de su hermano, ella es demasiado pequeña para cargar con él hasta casa y no puede dejarlo hay, a saber que bicho lo encontraría, no por los animales, en este territorio tenias que temer a los secuaces del emperador, esos bárbaros eran peor que sus mascotas, no tendrían mucho que ofrecerle, son pobres, humildes, pero comparado con la lacra que gobernaba buenas personas, corrió cuesta arriba llegando a su casa en estos tiempos, no tenia baño solo disponía de una cocina, salón y un dormitorio, pero para ellos dos eran suficiente.

-¡ELOY!- grito nada más entrar la pequeña, buscar lo que es buscar como que no, con apenas unos cuantos metros cuadrados y los escasos muebles nada seria capaz de esconderse, fruyendo el ceño retrocedió, tendría que cargar con él moreno ella misma, cuando necesitaba a los mayores nunca estaban, las imágenes de sus padres la invadieron de nuevo, si le han echo lo mismo a Eloy, imposible, no necesitan anda de mi hermano, se mintió, ella sabia que no era necesario ser de utilidad, solo tenias que ser el punto de mira de alguno de los príncipes o representantes para que te manipularan, se prohibió llorar otra vez, y corriendo más que antes regreso al moreno que continuaba durmiendo tan cómodamente.

Llego con la respiración entre cortada, hacia tanto que no corría, por un instante dudo sin levantarlo, definitivamente ella no podría con un muchacho como él, con un dedo lo toco, pensó que así reaccionaria, al menos Eloy si, se equivoco, perdió la cuenta de todos los golpes que le había dado hasta que encontró la solución, con ambas manos estiro de sus mofletes, debe producirle dolor se estiraron demasiados, asustada los soltó provocando un sonoro ruido y dolor para Luffy que no tardo en despertar.

-¡NAMI!- grito, las acciones de la pequeña fueron idénticas a su navegante, por un instante pensó que ella lo estaba despertando, al abrir los ojos la realidad le golpeo, no se encontraba en su barco junto a sus amigos, se encontraba en una playa junto a una pequeña de cabellos castaño,- mmm, ¿tú quien eres?,- Luffy pregunto señalandola, no entendía ni papa, tendría que estar en grand line surcando los mares, no en una isla desconocida con una pequeña que lo miraba sorprendida, sin contar que por muy sorprendente que suene ya no se encontraba en el grand line, ni él ni sus 8 amigos.

-Yo soy yo,- se levanto sacudiéndose,- anda vamonos de aquí antes de que nos vean,- la pequeña le extendió la mano a el moreno, si algo tiene Luffy es la ingenuidad, sin peguntar nada más acepto la mano que le extendía la niña y obedeció, iluso fue al pensar que ella le daría carne, si supiera como son las cosas por donde esta la sonrisa que tenia dibujada seria de lamento, y si le añadimos que cree que sus amigos están donde le va a llevar la pequeña apaga y vamonos, es cuestión de tiempo que su mundo se viniera abajo.

#############################################################

En otra isla, dentro del archipiélago Dario, si os preguntareis, eso esta en el grand line, pues no, están en otro océano, actualmente llamado Dario, es muy original el emperador, se rompió mucho los cesos en busca de un nombre, pues no, como muestra en sus decisiones es una persona narcisista, le gusta ser el centro de atención, pero bueno, por este océano no se encontraba la marina y mucho menos los piratas, bueno antes, ahora gracias a saber quien 9 piratas conocidos y poderosos rondaban por los dominios del inhumano Dario, la más cercana a su isla es nuestra amada Robin, entre rocas yacía nuestra arqueóloga, milagrosamente no murió ahogada, en otras circunstancias si, los necesitaban vivos, pero, ¿para que?

Luffy contó con la suerte de encontrar a la pequeña de noble corazón, en cambio la morena no contara con la misma dicha, a lo lejos un enorme lobo la diviso, sin apresurarse el animal se acerco a Robin y antes de hincarle los colmillos su amo lo paro, seria un hombre atractivo en todos los sentidos si no fuera tan sanguinario y malvado, despacio se desplazo hacia su criatura y la inconsciente Robin, esa mujer no le sonaba de nada, nunca antes la había visto, aun así se sintió atraído por ella, era muy hermosa, su belleza no la descoloco los múltiples arañazos y golpes recibidos por todas las rocas, acostumbrado hacer su voluntad cargo a la mujer en el lobo creyendo que cuando despertara se le sometiera como todas las mujeres, el lobo obedeció a su amo, cargando a la frágil Robin llegaron a un castillo, el cuidado del exterior dejaba mucho que desear, para ser sinceros no eran nada cuidadosos con los objetos ni personas, son monstruos egocéntricos que si pudieran venderían a sus propios padres por poder.

Una doncella arreglo a Robin, tendida en una cama dormía plácidamente, envueltas en sabanas de pura seda, a diferencia de los habitantes este señorito disfrutaba de los lujos que nadie más tenia en esta isla, por algo es hijo de Dario, un príncipe despiadado que ha saber que tendría en mente para nuestra morena de ojos azules.

HelenMartinelli, de nada estrellita faltaba más esto es para ti, si muy ocupadas que bien me entiendes, ya se ira viendo, tkm.

nn, muchas gracias, no las dejare, soy de las que cuando empiezan algo las terminas, pero sunny tv en esta ocasión no corre de mi cuenta, estoy esperando los capitulos para actualizar, de nuevo gracias.

Solitario196, como siempre muchas gracias, si bastante interesante, teniendo en cuenta que cada uno tendrá que enfrentarse solo a los problemas, pero bueno ya veremos que sale de mi maléfica mente.

nico, muchas gracias guapa, aquí te dejo el cap que lo disfrute.


End file.
